His Abuse, Her Pain
by Sakurras
Summary: Can anyone save Hermione from her abusive relationship before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

His Abuse, Her Pain

Chapter 1

Pain; that's all Hermione knew. She didn't know the warmth or happiness of being in love. She just knew pain. Her and Ron's relationship had started off great. They were happy and very much in love. Then everything changed. She wasn't sure what happened to change their relationship. One day she came home and found him angry because she had worked late and didn't have dinner ready. That was the day the beatings started.

Eventually, she had been forced to quit her job at the Ministry, and stay home and take care of Ron. She tried every day to make him happy, but there was always something she did wrong. He would find faults in something just to hit her. She no longer went out in public, for fear of anyone seeing through her glamor charms and realizing what Ron was doing. Whenever their friends would come over, she would barely talk and, normally, keep herself busy so she didn't have to be near them. She didn't want them finding out about her and Ron's relationship. He would surely kill her if anyone found out about it.

She was fixing dinner for everyone when Ron walked into the kitchen. He walked behind her and took a small taste of the food. He immediately spit it out into the sink and looked at her angrily. She shrank away slightly as he swung his hand back. He slapped her across the face so hard that it sent her stumbling backwards a little.

"Dammit, Woman, you put too much Cayenne pepper in the spaghetti sauce!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Master (yes he forced her to call him Master when it was just them). I'll redo the sauce." She said trembling.

"You'd better and don't think you've escaped punishment. Harry and the others will be here soon and I don't want you getting blood in the food, nor do I want them seeing any marks." He said angrily.

"Yes, Master." She said and he waved his wand, placing a glamor charm on her face. He had taken her wand a few days ago and she didn't know when she would get it back.

"Now, get back to work on dinner!" he yelled.

"Yes, Master." She said.

She poured out the sauce and started again. She was careful not to add to much Cayenne pepper to it this time. She ground up some meat and added it in and set the sauce over the stove to heat up. She put the spaghetti in another pot and filled it with water, then set it on the stove to boil.

She had just placed the breadsticks in the oven, when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to answer the door. She entered the living room and saw that Ron had already answered the door. She sighed softly and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

She pulled the bread out of the oven, sighing happily when she saw that she had cooked it perfectly and nothing had been burned. She then turned to the stove and turned the temperature of the burner, which had the sauce on it, down so that the sauce could simmer. She turned the other burner temperature down and fished out a piece of the spaghetti. She threw the noddle against the sink and smiled as it stuck.

"Okay so the food is done, as is the sauce." She smiled and put the spaghetti in one bowl and the sauce in the other. She brought the sauce out first and placed it on a hot mat. She brought the spaghetti out and placed its pot on a hot mat as well. She put the breadsticks into a wood bread-basket and brought them out and set them on the table. She set the table and poured water into the glasses.

She walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting and talking. No one noticed her at first and her eyes watered up. She missed sitting and talking with them. She used to always look forward to these dinners but now she dreaded them. All she did was cook or clean, while they all sat around and talked. She cleared her throat and made her presence known.

"Dinner is served." She said in a soft voice.

"Thank you, Dear." Ron said getting up and walking by her. He kissed her bruised cheek and she winced slightly.

She watched everyone sit down, then she went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. She heard laughter and sighed as she cleaned. No one ever noticed her absence and it hurt to see that she was easily forgotten about. She bit back tears as she cleaned.

Unbeknownst to her, her absence was noted by two people. They watched her walk into the kitchen then looked at each other and nodded. Draco stood up and followed everyone to the table, while Blaise left to "go use the bathroom". Instead of using the bathroom, he went to the kitchen. He watched Hermione clean and heard her sniffle.

"You need to eat, Cara." He said making his presence known, causing her to jump and turn to look at him.

"Blaise, is there something you need?"

"No, but you need to eat."

"I'll eat later, Blaise. I have to clean right now." She said turning back to the dishes.

"Does **he** force you to?" Blaise asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. You're afraid of him."

"Terrified is more like it", A voice said as arms wrapped around her. The person's scent filled her nose and she knew who it was immediately.

"Draco, stop. I'm not afraid of Ron. I love him."

"Yes, but does he love you?" Blaise asked.

"Of course he does!" Hermione retorted, just as Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I was just wondering when…", but he cut off as he saw the scene before him. Draco still had his arms around Hermione and Blaise was leaning against the other doorway to the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ron. They were just coming in her to talk and Draco was joking around."

"I see. Well I'll go sit back down." Ron said, walking off.

"We had better return, Drake." Blaise said.

"Yeah. If you ever need help, Hermione, come to us." Draco said and with that they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone left about 2 hours later. Draco and Blaise gave her one last look as they walked out. She had hoped Ron didn't notice but he did. The door closed as the last person left, and Ron turned to look at her. His face was red with anger.

She paled and quickly ran up the stairs. He followed after her and grabbed hold of her shoulder. He wrenched her backwards and flung her down the stairs. She cried out as her body bounced down each stair. Her head pounded as she hit the floor. She had hoped he was done, but she felt his foot connect with her ribs. She just laid there and took the hits he sent her. One of the kicks hit her head, causing her to go unconscious. Just before she fell unconscious, though, she saw the door fly open and three people step in. She wasn't able to catch their faces before falling unconscious.

She woke up to the sound of a beeping machine. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted as the light of the hospital nearly blinded her. She felt movement by her right side and looked to see Draco, sitting beside her. He had his head on her bed and he was asleep. She looked up and saw Harry and Blaise sitting in the other chairs, both of them asleep as well. She smiled at the sight of them. She gently ran her hands through Draco's hair as he slept. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm sore, but other than that I'm fine."

"You should've told one of us. Blaise and I even confronted you about it and yet you lied to us. Hermione, you could've been killed by him. You're lucky Blaise and I caught Ron's look at you before we left."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just….I thought that if I did everything he told me to do, he would love me again." Hermione said, looking down at her lap.

"Hermione, he beat you. I don't even understand why you would still love him."

"He was just angry and his anger overtook him. He never meant to be that mean to me. He told me that himself."

"Hermione, do you even hear yourself!? You're defending the damn bastard, who nearly killed you!" Draco said loudly, causing Hermione to cringe and shy away from him slightly.

"Cara, it's alright," Blaise said, letting them know he was awake, "He's not going to hurt you, _Piccola_."

"I'm sorry. Every time Ron raised his voice, he would hit me."

"I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to scare you." Draco said, gently picking up her hand. She nodded and looked down.

"Hermione, the doctors said you had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a crack in your skull. Some of your fingers were broken and you had bruises all over you back. You're lucky to be alive." Harry said, causing her to look at him.

Her eyes watered up and she started crying. Draco moved and sat on the edge of the bed. He carefully held her against him and let her cry into his chest. She sobbed loudly and he gently stroked her hair. He let her cry as much as she needed to, not caring if his shirt got soaked in the process.

"I'm sorry! I was too afraid to tell you. I was afraid of what he would do to me and what he would do to you."

"Cara, we could've handled him easily." Blaise said softly.

"I was just scared." She mumbled softly.

"I know, Love." Draco said, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Hermione, Ron has been put in a holding cell in Azkaban for right now. Looking at the charges he's facing, he'll be in there for a while." Harry said.

"Harry, I can't get up in the stands and testify against him. I just can't."

"Don't worry, Love. You won't have to. We just need to take pictures of your wounds." Draco said and she nodded.

"Alright." She gave a soft yawn.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Draco stayed beside her head, gently stroking her hair as she slept. Blaise held one hand while Harry held the other. Draco smiled sadly as he watched her twitch in her sleep. Blaise looked over at Harry.

"You go on home. Ginny is probably worried. We'll stay here with her." Blaise said and Harry nodded.

"Keep her safe." Harry said.

"We will." Draco said, not looking at him.

Harry nodded and left. He took one look back and the scene before him made him smile. He knew, then, that Hermione would be safe with the two men. He saw how much they truly cared for her and he saw that they would protect her, no matter the cost. He smiled and left the hospital, heading home to tell Ginny everything.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione was cuddled up against Blaise, on the couch, while Draco sat in front the couch. She smiled and played with his hair. Blaise ran his hand up and down her arm. She looked at him and he leaned down and gently kissed her.

Suddenly a little girl came running in. She had dark skin and black hair like her father's. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, like her mother's. She crawled into Draco's lap and sat down. Draco smiled and tickled her. She squealed and giggled.

"Daddy, stop!" the four year old said. He smiled and stopped.

"Where's your brother, Avani?" Hermione asked, looking at her daughter.

As if on cue, the three year old came into the room. He had pale skin and platinum blonde hair. His grey eyes seemed to always have a look of happiness and curiosity. All-in-all he was the spitting image of his father with the curiosity and wonder of his mother.

"Mama." He said, walking over to her and reaching up for her. She smiled and sat up then gently lifted him into her lap.

"Papa, Scorpy hungry." He said looking at Blaise.

Blaise was trying to teach both Scorpius and Avani some Italian words. Nothing big just simple little words. Blaise smiled and picked him up, out of Hermione's arms. He stood up and tickled Scorpius' stomach, causing the little boy to squeal loudly.

"Well, why don't we all go eat dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!" Avani said then got out of his lap and rushed to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek and led her to the kitchen. She couldn't help but remember her past and the abuse she had suffered. However, she had to thank Ron. Had he not abused her like he did, she would've never had Scorpius and Avani and never had he happy family she has now.

Once she got out of the hospital, Draco and Blaise had offered to allow her to live with them. She had been reluctant to, at first, but she eventually said yes. She moved in with them and a month later they became a couple. Hermione testified against Ron, with the help of Harry, Draco, and Blaise, and he ended up with 12 years in Azkaban. They got married two years later and had Avani a year after their marriage. Scorpius was a surprise but a good one.

She smiled as she watched her family sit down at the dinner table. They were one big happy family, even if there were two dads and one mom. She didn't care about what society said. She loved her family as it was and she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
